


Finding Comfort

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Hey sugar ! Can I pretty please with a cherry on top request a LuciferxFemreader oneshot? Where the reader is in an abusive relationship and Lucifer finds out and takes her away from it, maybe the reader being anxious and unsure but slowly growing on Luci then fluff and up to you for smut ensues? Many love hugs and kisses. Xoxo gossip girl AND May I please have a fic where the reader is abused by her boyfriend and Lucifer tries to shelter her. She’s afraid of him at first, but she finally learns to trust him even though he’s the devil. No smut plz,if I may, I’d like to have just a little fluff piece (if that’s ok).





	Finding Comfort

Warnings: Mentions of abuse/abusive relationship, fluff, no smut

Fic:

“Don’t touch me,” you demand. You knew who and what he was and you didn’t want to be anywhere near him. He had brought you to a home, maybe his. You sit on the sofa, frightened by the man who sits beside you.

“I only want to help you,” Lucifer tries to explain as he pulls his hand away from you.

“Why did you bring me here?” you question, “I had things under control and I didn’t want your help.” No matter how hard you tried to deny it, you were still shaking.

“Y/N, I’ve seen the situation you’re in and it’s not healthy,” Lucifer explains, “If you don’t want my help, then I won’t do anything else, but please, allow yourself to stay here where you’re safe.”

“Safe? How could I be safe with the devil?” you ask spitefully. Then again, you hadn’t been safe in your own home either. Maybe he really did want to help, but how could you ever trust him?

“Then you can leave if you wish, just please don’t go back to him,” Lucifer pleads. You weren’t sure if you should listen to him. On the one hand, he had taken you away from an abusive relationship, on the other, he was Lucifer. He made you nervous and you weren’t sure if you were safe here; but one thing you knew for sure was that home wasn’t safe. Was it better to stay with the devil you knew, or the one who was supposedly trying to help you? You begin to feel overwhelmed and draw your knees up to your chest, burying your face as you begin to cry.

***

To your surprise, he was kind, caring, and what you’d almost describe as loving. Lucifer was nothing like the man you’d been told he was. Over the weeks you’d spent with him, he’d shown you his true colors and the way you saw him began to evolve.

There was an element of trust that grew between you. Your nervousness at being around him began to fade and you began opening up to him. Lucifer was there for you, listening to every word you had to say. It was very uncharacteristic for the devil, but it was something you grew to love.

“Luci?” you ask timidly, “Why did you do it?”

“Do what, Sweetheart?” Lucifer asks.

“Take me away from him,” you answer.

“Because you deserve better,” he replies, “That man should never have hurt you and a man like that isn’t worthy of anyone, let alone you. I couldn’t stand to see you treated like that and I will never let it happen again.” You can hear the pain in his voice.

“Thank you, Lucifer” you tell him, wrapping your arms around him, “For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer responds, wrapping you up in his arms. His hand runs through your hair and he presses a kiss to the top of your head. You snuggle up to him, still getting used to his cold touch, but finding comfort in it nonetheless.


End file.
